1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to near field communication and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of recognizing an application desired to be performed by a user through near-field communication and performing the application, thus increasing user convenience, and an operating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a very short-range contactless data transfer technology related to radio frequency identification (RFID), and may be used for communication between devices located within 10 centimeters (preferably, 4 centimeters) from each other.
NFC typically uses a center frequency of 13.56 MHz and is able to provide a transfer rate of 106 kbps, 212 kbps, or 424 kbps. NFC may have compatibility with a variety of contactless communication protocols. For example, NFC may be compatible with protocols defined by ISO 14443 type A, B, F, ISO 18092.
NFC may be applied to various fields, for example, onto an implementation of a home network, a smart poster, bus ticketing, or the like.
Recently, a variety of services using NFC has arisen. Accordingly, improvements to NFC functionality are desirable.